


Здесь и сейчас

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь и сейчас — все хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь и сейчас

Они любят эксперименты.

Порой это что-то безобидное, вроде растопленного шоколада или меда — липкого, золотистого, тягучего, приторно пахнущего цветами и напоминающего о долгих летних вечерах, — а иногда дело доходит и до наручников, горячего воска, плеток и целой коллекции игрушек из запертого на замок ящика.

Раньше Жан думал, что невозможно заниматься этим всем с одинаковой нежностью — пронзительной, почти горькой, сжимающей сердце и подкатывающей к горлу, — да что там, он вообще всегда считал ролевые игры и, тем более, связывания и прочие извращения уделом людей ненормальных, чуть ли не больных, помешанных на сексе и грязи. 

Оказалось, быть помешанным не так уж и плохо. И нет никакой грязи в том, чтобы делать то, чего хочется обоим — даже если это желание запереться в тесной, исписанной маркерами туалетной кабинке какого-то захолустного, будто застрявшего в прошлом веке ночного клуба. 

Да и не получается у Жана смотреть на Марко — а думать о грязи. Марко кажется солнцем — то жарким и опаляющим, то излучающим ровное и спокойное тепло. Он умеет и успокоить, и взбудоражить Жана почти мгновенно: фразой, взглядом или жестом. 

Нередко Жан ловит себя на мысли, что рядом с Марко ему хочется быть лучше, чем он есть на самом деле: более храбрым, более сильным, более уверенным в себе.

Более раскованным.

Хотя куда уж больше, с улыбкой думает он, прежде чем опрокинуть Марко прямо на обеденный стол, задрать на нем футболку и склониться над плоским животом, поросшим тонкими темными волосками. 

У Марко столько веснушек — рыжие пятнышки повсюду, даже здесь. Несколько около пупка, несколько — чуть пониже, прямо над кромкой съехавших домашних штанов.

Их нет только на правой половине тела, где кожа вся иссечена полосами шрамов: красных и белых, еще бугристых и уже едва заметных. Марко едва слышно стонет, когда Жан прикасается к ним губами. 

Когда его только выписали из больницы после аварии, Марко ужасно стеснялся своего тела. Ощутимо напрягался, стоило Жану начать его раздевать, настаивал на том, чтобы выключить свет. Теперь же он только запрокидывает голову и часто-часто дышит, перемежая вздохи с негромкими стонами. 

Жан и сам едва не стонет: возбуждение, острое и почти болезненное, накрывает его с головой, а ощущение неровной кожи под губами и пальцами только усиливает желание. Наверное, это ненормально, мелькает в голове мысль, так возбуждаться, глядя на увечья — но Жан гонит эту мысль прочь. 

Он не может объяснить это даже самому себе, но, разглядывая шрамы, Жан почему-то не испытывает горечи или страха — совсем наоборот, всякий раз внутри разливается ликование пополам с облегчением и счастьем. Ему хочется прижать к себе Марко, привязать, стать с ним одним целым — и не отпускать, никогда не отпускать его никуда в одиночку, никогда не терять из виду, чтобы не случилось непоправимого, страшного, безнадежного. И при этом он уверен, что на этот раз — на какой еще, к черту, этот раз, хотелось бы знать — все будет хорошо. 

— Эй, — шепчет Марко, вырывая Жана из оцепенения. — Все в порядке?

— Да, — шепчет тот в ответ, наваливаясь на Марко, целуя его, гладя, гоня прочь все ненужные, неуместные, лишние мысли.

Марко ерзает под ним на столе. Тянет руки, усыпанные веснушками, к завязкам штанов Жана, но тот перехватывает его за запястья, поочередно прижимается губами сначала к одной ладони, затем к другой. Целует пальцы, задыхаясь от накатившей нежности — медленно, невесомо, будто боясь причинить боль поцелуями, — глядя Марко прямо в глаза. На несколько секунд в кухне становится так тихо, что прерывистое дыхание кажется оглушительно громким. Сердце колотится как после забега, по виску скатывается капелька пота. 

Жан моргает — и в ту же секунду ему кажется, будто мир перед глазами плывет. Его охватывает странное чувство: чудится, что где-то открылась дверь, и сквозь щель тянет сквозняком и гарью, от которой свербит в носу, а в животе становится вдруг пусто и очень-очень холодно. В голове мелькает — на долю секунды, но достаточно для того, чтобы мороз продрал по коже: серый город, окутанный дымом и туманом, серый пепел, падающий с серого неба. Серые плиты мостовой, на которых…

— Господи, — выдыхает Жан, чувствуя, что горло сжимает спазмом. — Господи, Марко… 

Он не успевает договорить: Марко подскакивает на столе, садится, притягивает Жана к себе и обнимает, оплетает руками и ногами. Прижимается — живот к животу, кожа к коже, — горячий, потный… Живой. 

Настоящий. 

Жан снова моргает — и странное чувство отступает. Дверь захлопывается. 

Будто и не было ничего.

И — Жан вдруг понимает с кристальной ясностью — в самом деле не было. 

Здесь и сейчас — все хорошо. Здесь и сейчас солнце льется сквозь высокие окна, шелестят невесомые занавеси, остывает нетронутый завтрак. Здесь и сейчас Марко, улыбчивый и веснушчатый, в задранной до ключиц футболке, сидит, прижавшись к нему так крепко, словно боится, что Жан куда-нибудь сбежит. 

Жан ничего не спрашивает у Марко. Откуда-то он знает, что Марко тоже видел это, чем бы оно ни было: бредом, галлюцинацией или — невозможно, немыслимо, безумно! — далеким, уже не важным и не нужным воспоминанием. 

Вместо глупых вопросов Жан просто снова его целует и делает то, что должен был сделать еще несколько минут назад — стаскивает с Марко штаны и позволяет себе полностью отдаться ощущениям. 

***

Получасом позже, выйдя из душа, Жан находит Марко на балконе. Тот стоит с чашкой кофе, наблюдая за тем, как солнце играет бликами на зеркальных стеклах огромного торгового центра. 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит он, услышав, что Жан появился в дверном проеме, — а ведь в древности улицы Троста мостили серым камнем.

— Ага. — Жан подходит к Марко со спины, обнимает его за талию, умиротворенно кладет голову ему на плечо. — Но здесь и сейчас это совершенно не важно. 

**fin**


End file.
